wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Brühl/Tom pierwszy/Rozdział V
Było to w pierwszych dniach lutego 1733 roku. Z rana powrócił Fryderyk z łowów w Hubertsburgu, a z nim nieodstępny Sułkowski. Na wieczór przypadało przedstawienie w operze i nieporównana Faustyna śpiewać miała. Królewicz, jak ojciec, był wielbicielem jej głosu i wdzięków. Czarodziejka trzęsła dworem, tyranizowała swe współzawodniczki, wypędzała tych, co się nie mieli szczęścia jej podobać, a gdy raczyła podnieść głos, w sali było ciszej niż w kościele i kto by kichnął, mógł być pewien, że w niej śmiertelnego mieć będzie nieprzyjaciela. Grać miano Cleofidą. Fryderyk królewicz cieszył się zawczasu. Godzina była poobiednia. Odziany jedwabnym przepysznym szlafrokiem, królewicz, w fotelu z fajką siedząc, trawił z uczuciem tym błogim, jakie daje posłuszny żołądek i wytworna kuchnia. Naprzeciw niego stał Sułkowski. Kiedy niekiedy królewicz spojrzał na przyjaciela, uśmiechnął się mu i nie mówiąc słowa, znowu dym wonny ciągnął. Przyjaciel a sługa patrzał z pociechą na ubłogosławionego pana, w milczeniu dzieląc się szczęściem jego. Twarz młodego królewicza była rozpromieniona, ale z obyczaju i usposobienia, gdy był najszczęśliwszym, mówił jak najmniej: dumał. Nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się, o czym. Czasami spuszczona głowa podnosiła się. Spoglądał, w Sułkowskiego jak w tęczę wlepiając oczy; Sułkowski odpowiadał mu wzrokiem i odzywał się. — Hm, Sułkowski? ! — Jestem. Kiwnął głową i na tym się kończyło. Kwadrans upływał, królewicz odmienił pytanie i wołał go po imieniu, po włosku, pieszcząco. Hrabia odzywał się, świadcząc o sobie, i znowu następowało wymowne milczenie. Mówił bardzo rzadko, i to, gdy był zmuszonym, nie lubił nic niespodzianego. Życie powinno dlań było płynąć cichym korytem, jednostajnie, nieprzerwanie równym. Poobiednie godziny, gdy nikogo nie przyjmował lub tylko poufałe i najulubieńsze osoby, najmilsze mu były. Z rana musiał przyjmować, słuchać, stać, kłaniać się, podpisywać, czasem się dziwić, a niekiedy trochę pogniewać. Po tych wysileniach spoczynek popołudniowy rozkosznym był wytchnieniem. Jeśli nie było teatru, wieczorem szedł do Józefiny, słuchał muzyki, marząc błogo, i wieczerzą dzień się kończył. Nigdy mniej trudnego do zabawienia pana nie mieli dworacy. Starczyło mu, byle dzień jeden do drugiego był jak dwie krople podobny. Właśnie poobiednia rozpoczynała się sjesta i królewicz fajkę palił już drugą, gdy Sułkowski, przez okno coś spostrzegłszy, chwilę się zawahał i powoli się skierował ku drzwiom. Oczy królewicza poszły za nim. — Sułkowski — odezwał się cicho. — Natychmiast wracam — odparł, biorąc za klamkę, hrabia i wysunął się. W przedpokoju dwaj paziowie i służba czekała. — Nikogo nie wpuszczać beze mnie! — odezwał się Sułkowski. Wszystkie głowy się skłoniły. Sułkowski wyszedł, przebiegł prędko wschody i we drzwiach stanął zdziwiony. — Brühl, ty tu? ! Okręcony futrem, w czapce na uszach, śniegiem obsypany, zziębnięty, zmęczony stanął przed nim w istocie ulubieniec Augusta II, blady nieco i pomieszany. W dziedzińcu widać było powóz, którego konie okrywała buchająca z nich para; poczt ylioni zmęczeni pozsiadali z nich i stali jak rozbici, ledwie się trzymając na nogach. Na zapytanie Brühl nie odpowiedział nic, oczyma wskazywał tylko, że co najrychlej chce wnijść i spocząc. Przybycie to tak coś tajemniczego. miało w sobie, tak dziwnego, iż Sułkowski, mocno poruszony, co prędzej ku sali dolnej pośpieszył. Służba dworska, zobaczywszy Brühla, cisnęła się do niego, odprawiał ją skinieniem ręki; on tylko sam i Sułkowski weszli do gabinetu. Brühl szybko począł z siebie zrzucać ubranie. Hrabia stał, czekając choć słowa. — Brühl, na miłość boską. . . . z czym przybyłeś? Jakby nie słyszał pytania, wszedł roztargniony Brühl do gabinetu i na pierwsze krzesło się rzucił, rękę sparł na stole, twarz była ułożona, aby wyrazić smutek i przerażenie. Przed nim stał ulubieniec królewicza z widocznym niepokojem i trochą niecierpliwości. Duma nie dozwalała mu nalegać. . . . Czekał, podparłszy się, obok. Brühl wstał i westchnął, obejrzał się wkoło jakby z rozpaczą, załamał ręce i zawołał: — Król a pan mój najmiłosierniejszy nie żyje! Po twarzy Sułkowskiego jak błyskawica przeleciało wrażenie do określenia trudne, trwoga i radość zarazem; ruszył się, jak gdyby chciał już biec, i wstrzymał. — Nie przybył przede mną żaden kurier z Warszawy? — Nikt. — Nie wiecie więc nic? Królewicz? — Nie domyśla się ani przeczuwa — rzekł Sułkowski i powtórnie ruszył się, jakby iść chciał, a po namyśle zawrócił. — Należy natychmiast oznajmić o tym królewiczowi — odezwał się. — Lecz jakże się to stało? Król był zdrów. . . . Brühl wzdychał ciężko. — Szesnastego przybyliśmy do Warszawy — rzekł cicho. — Drogę mieliśmy niegodziwą, miejscami śniegi, to znowu roztopy i błoto. Król był znużony, zniecierpliwiony, ale zobaczywszy Warszawę, wyjaśniła mu się twarz nieco. Przodem wysłaliśmy kurierów, przyjęcie było świetne mimo szkaradnej pory, działa grzmiały, regiment wielkich muszkieterów wystąpił. Wyglądał wspaniale. Kareta zatrzymała się przed gankiem pałacu Saskiego. W chwili gdy król wysiadał, uderzył się o stopień w toż samo miejsce, które go zawsze dolegało, gdzie Weiss odjął mu wielki palec. Ujrzeliśmy go zbladłym i opierającym się na lasce, dwóch paziów poskoczyło podać mu ręce i tak przyprowadziliśmy go do pokojów, w których go oczekiwało duchowieństwo, senatorowie i panie. Król musiał natychmiast usiąść i żądał od marszałka, aby skrócono przyjęcie, gdyż czuje się znużonym. Zaledwieśmy z nim weszli do sypialni, kazał natychmiast przywołać Weissa i lekarza skarżąc się, że czuje jakby ogień i wilgoć w nodze. Rozcięto but: pełen już był krwi. Weiss pobladł, noga nabrzmiała była i sina. Pomimo to. . . . — Skracaj! — zawołał Sułkowski. — Królewiczowi donieść kto może o twym przybyciu. Brühl zbliżył się do niego. — Hrabio — rzekł — zdaje mi się, że nim cokolwiek przedsięweźmiemy, rozmówić się powinniśmy. Królewicz czule był przy wiązany do ojca. . . . To wrażenie, jakiego dozna. . . . Czyż nie należałoby go przygotować? — Przygotować? Jak? — Jestem tego zdania — wyszeptał Brühl cicho — iż bez porady o. Guariniego i królewiczowej nic przedsiębrać nie należy. Sułkowski spojrzał nań ze źle ukrytym nieukontentowaniem. — Ale zdaje mi się — odparł — że królewicz w tym nie potrzebuje ani pomocy najjaśniejszej królewiczowej, ani duchownej pociechy spowiednika. — Ja bym sądził. . . . — rzekł zmieszany Brühl i spojrzał na drzwi. Otwierały się one właśnie i o. Guarini wchodził. Skąd się dowiedział tak rychło o przybyciu Brühla, trudno się było domyślić. Szedł ku niemu milczący, z twarzą smutną mimo zwykłego jej wyrazu, który mu trudno było pokryć: otwarł ręce szeroko, jakby go chciał uścisnąc. Brühl byłby może jedną z tych rąk ucałował, gdyby nie świadek niepotrzebny. Postąpił krok tylko i skłaniając głowę, rzekł: — Król nie żyje! — Evviva il re! — odpowiedział cicho Guarini, podnosząc oczy do góry. — Wyroki boskie są niezbadane. Wie już królewicz? — Nie jeszcze — rzekł sucho Sułkowski, który na księdza rzucił wzrokiem niezbyt przyjaznym ani nawet tak pokornym, jak Brühl i drudzy. Guarini też jakby z umysłu nie zwracał się ku niemu. — Życzeniem moim jest, oszczędzając o ile możności królewicza czułość — dodał Brühl — naradzić się z najjaśniejszą królewiczową. Guarini skłonił głowę, a Sułkowski nieznacznie ramionami ruszył i na Brühla rzucił przelotne wejrzenie, wyrażające niezadowolenie. — Idźmy więc wszyscy do pani — rzekł sucho — bo chwili nie ma do stracenia. Brühl spojrzał na swój ubiór podróżny. — Nie mogę się tak przedstawić — odparł. — Idźcie wy, panie hrabio, z ojcem Guarinim; ja suknie każę przynieść do zamku i przebrać się muszę. Sułkowski w milczeniu przyjął ten wniosek; o. Guarini, potwierdzając go skinieniem, zwrócił się ku drzwiom. Brühl padł na krzesło, jakby się na nogach utrzymać nie mógł. Dosyć niechętnie wysunął się za jezuitą Sułkowski, zostawiając za sobą Brühla, który się sparł na ręku i zadumał. Dumanie to i spoczynek wszakże nie trwały, tylko tyle czasu, il e potrzeba było, ażeby oba wysłańcy znikli w ciemnych przejściach pałacu; Brühl podniósł się żywo, prędko podbiegł ku drzwiom, otworzył je i okiem rzucił po sieni. Kamerdyner stał, jakby na rozkazy czekając. — Proszę wezwać pazia Berlepscha do mnie, a żywo. . . Ruszył się posłuszny sługa, a w pięć minut z pośpiechem wielkim i zadyszany wbiegł chłopak w mundurze paziów królewicza. Brühl, stojący u drzwi, położył mu rękę na ramieniu. — Berlepsch, ufasz mi, spodziewam się; nie pytaj, jak i dlaczego, dostań się do pokoju królewicza i na własną odpowiedzialność, rozumiesz mnie: na własną odpowiedzialność, wypaplaj się, że Brühl przyjechał. Ale prędko! Jeśli co przeszkodzi ci, to się już na nic nie zdało. Roztropny chłopiec spojrzał w oczy mówiącemu, klamki nie puszczając z dłoni, nie odpowiedział słowa i wyszedł. Brühl na wszelki wypadek znać siadł u stołu i w rękach głowę zanurzył. Cicho było dokoła, lecz najmniejszy szelest wywoływał w nim drgnienie. Na górze poruszyło się żywiej, po wschodach słychać było żywe kroki: zbliżyły się one do drzwi i mężczyzna młody jeszcze, pięknej twarzy, na której szyderstwo i ironia się wypiętnowały wyrażnie, ukazał się w progu. Zobaczył Brühla i, powitawszy go dziwnie jakoś satyryezną ekscelencją, odezwał się: — Najjaśniejszy królewicz, przypadkiem uwiadomiony o przybyciu waszym, żąda, abyście natychmiast przynieśli mu depesze. Brühl udawał zmieszanego. — Nie jestem ubrany. — Jak stoicie. — Czy takie są rozkazy? — Co do słowa. Spojrzawszy jeszcze na swój strój, Brühl ruszył się jakby zmuszony, nie mogąc utaić w twarzy się malującego pewnego zadowolenia. W milczeniu szli oba na górę. Otworzono drzwi, Brühl wszedł powoli ze smutkiem tak wyraźnym na licu i postawie, że królewicz, który jeszcze fajkę palił w fotelu, upuścił ją z rąk i powstał. W tej chwili zamknęły się drzwi i Brühl padł na kolana. — Przynoszę Waszej Królewskiej Mości najsmutniejszą nowinę i pierwszy składam hołd u stóp nowego monarchy. Król a pan nasz najmiłościwszy nie żyje. . . Fryderyk stał przez chwilę jak osłupiały. Zakrył sobie oczy. Chwila milczenia była z obu stron. Brühl klęczał, Fryderyk dał mu rękę do pocałowania i wskazał, aby się podniósł. — Brühl. kiedy się to stało? Jak się to stało? — Dnia 1 lutego skonał król August Wielki na rękach moich, mnie powierzył ostatnią swą wolę, mnie oddał klejnoty koronne i papiery sekretne. Korony i precjoza , i droższe nad nie akta przywożę sam i składam u nóg Waszej Królewskiej Mości. Fryderyk podał mu rękę do pocałowania, Brühl schylił się, o mało nie pokląkł znowu i udał, że płacze: chustką okrywszy oczy, zanosił się. Królewicz sięgnął także po chustkę i naprawdę po ojcu, którego kochał i czcił, rzewne łzy lać zaczął. — Mów mi, Brühl, jak się to nieszczęście stało! — zawołał cicho. Cichym głosem, przemagając wzruszenie, począł opowiadać przybył y: przyczynę choroby, przebieg jej cały, przytomność króla, stoicyzm i spokój, z jakim umierał. Na ostatek dobył z wielką pieczęcią list ostatni i złożył go na kolanach królewicza, który skwapliwie rozerwał kopertę. Był on pisany obcą ręką, podpis nawet widocznic cierpienie zmieniło, ale królewicz do ust go przyłożył. Pismo zawierało pożegnanie, błogosławieństwo i polecenie synowi najwierniejszego, najlepszego ze sług, oddawcę ostatniej woli. Królewicz spojrzał na Brühla i westchnął. — Stanie się zadosyć żądaniu i radzie niezapomnianego rodzica! I ręce podniósł do góry. List jeszcze na kolanach leżał roztwarty, Brühl stał w progu jeszcze, gdy wewnętrzne drzwi, do komnat królewiczowej prowadzące, otwarły się i czarno ubrana Józefa, Sułkowski, ojciec Guarini procesjonalnie weszli. Jakież było zdziwienie ich, widząc królewicza we łzach, u drzwi Brühla w ubraniu podróżnym, a na kolanach ów list ostatni rozpieczętowany. Fryderyk, łkając jeszcze, rzucił się w objęcia żony, która płakała, ale wedle prawideł hiszpańsko— austriackiej etykiety, która i formę żalu, i wyraz boleści przepisywała panującym i ich otoczeniu. Sułkowski rzutem głowy dał poznać Brühlowi swe nieukontentowanie, zbliżył się doń i szepnął: — Mieliście czekać na nas. — Królowi ktoś zdradził tajemnicę mojego przybycia; zawołano mnie: musiałem być posłusznym. — Kto? — Watzdorf. Sułkowski zdawał się sobie notować to imię w pamięci. Ciekawy obraz stanowiły zgromadzone tu osoby, wśród których prawdziwy żal tylko rysy królewicza wyrażały. Nawykły czcić ojca, przywiązany do niego, przejęty jeszcze i stratą, i jakąś obawą ciężaru, jaki nań spadał, Fryderyk miał twarz zmienioną. Zwykle wypogodzona i spokojna, wykrzywiona była płaczem i bólem, który taić się nie myślał. Żal królewiczowej Józefiny był przybrany więcej niż rzeczywisty, a wiele uczuć i myśli z nim się mieszało. Na chwilę nie opuściła ją pamięć na swą godność i etykietę; Sułkowski był zadumany ponuro jak ten, który przychodzi do władzy i rachuje, jak z nią ma poczynać. Wielka pewność siebie nie opuściła go nawet wobec pani, której winien był poszanowanie. O. Guarini załamane trzymał pobożnie ręce pod brodą, głowę spuszczoną, oczy przymknięte, twarz skrzywioną wyrazem, ktory nadto dobrze odpowiadał chwili, aby nie był nieco wystudiowany. Brühl, nie zapominając o tym, iż powinien był być pogrążony w boleści, nie mógł się wstrzymać od biegania ukradkiem oczyma po twarzach, a najczęściej spoglądał na Sułkowskiego. Zdawał się mierzyć oczyma współzawodnika. Gdy królewiczowa kilku słowami pociechę starała się wlać w męża, pogrążonego jeszcze w żalu, Sułkowski, nie wyczekując dłużej, ośmielił się, zbliżywszy, podać radę, aby zwołać najwyższych dostojników i dać znać uderzeniem we dzwony miastu i krajowi, że straciły Wielkiego Augusta. Józefa spojrzała na natrętnego doradcę z pewnym wstrętem, szepnęła mężowi coś, podała rękę i z całym majestatem swym skierowała się ku drzwiom z o. Guarinim, idącym za nią w tej samej postawie, w jakiej go przed chwilą widzieliśmy. Między pozostałymi panowało milczenie. Brühl na rozkazy czekał. królewicz dawać ich nie śmiał; Sułkowski, najśmielszy, poruszał się z pewną niecierpliwością. Fryderyk miał jeszcze twarz zakrytą chustką. Korzystając z tej bezwładności jego, Sułkowski wskazał Brühlowi, by wyszedł. Oczy jego padły już były na list Augusta i odgadły go więcej, niż przeczytały. Zawahał się zrazu przybyły, lecz wprędce chwycił za klamkę. Wyjścia jego nie posłyszał Fryderyk. Zostali sam na sam z Sułkowskim. Jakby przeczuwszy to, odjął chustkę od oczu królewicz i obejrzał się po pokoju. — Gdzie Brühl? — Wyszedł. — Niech nie odchodzi. Każ mu być tu, proszę! Sułkowiski chciał się sprzeciwić, ale nie śmiał; wychylił się za drzwi, szepnął coś i powrócił. — Trzeba po królewsku i po męsku znieść, co Bóg zesłał — odezwał się w tonie poufałym. — Królowie nie mają czasu oddawać się smutkom. Fryderyk ręką rzucił tylko. — Tajna rada zbierze się natychmiast. . . — Więc idż i przewodnicz jej, ja nie mogę — rzekł królewicz. — I niech tu przyjdzie Brühl. — Ale do czegóż tu Brühl potrzebny? — szepnął z wymówką Sułkowski. — On? Na jego rękach skonał król mój i ojciec, ostatnie tchnienie jego on przyjął. Ojciec mi go polecił, ja chcę go mieć: niech przyjdzie. — Posłano już po niego — poruszając ramionami odezwał się Sułkowski, nie tając niecierpliwości. — Ale nie gniewajże się, Józku — płaczliwie dodał Fryderyk. W chwili gdy to mówił, dzwony kościołów stolicy saskiej ozwały się wszystkie jękiem żałobnym. Królewicz padł na kolana i modlić się zaczął, Sułkowski poszedł za jego przykładem. Jedne po drugich odzywały się dzwony i zlewały w ponury chór, któremu szmer i wrzawa miasta rozbudzonego żałobną nowiną towarzyszyła. Kategoria:Brühl